Stuck With You
by RodIldKitsune
Summary: Hinata and Naruto find themself lost together when they seperate from the group. Now, they find themselves depending on each other to live, and maybe expressing emotions in the process. But will they ever find the others?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters involved in the show. But be honest, who DOES want to own Naruto? He's a pain! **_

"Another Class B-mission?" Naruto whined, "When are they going to realize we're real ninja now. We can handle higher missions easy! Believe it!"

Everyone groaned as Naruto ranted on about how he was going to be the next hokage. They had heard it so many times before; they could barely sleep without Naruto screeching it in their heads.

"Be grateful Naruto." Sakura scolded, "We used to have missions much lower than B's."

Naruto said nothing to her, but turned to his sensei and smiled.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what's our mission this time?"

"Yes, what is our mission, sensei?" Sakura added.

Kakashi rested his hand on the nape of his neck, and settled his one eye on Team 7. Sasuke had said nothing the whole time, but you could easily tell he was just as curious. Kakashi smiled slightly.

"Well," he started, "As you can imagine, a class B-mission is no easy task--"

"Yes, but what is it?" Naruto interrupted, fidgeting with his ninja band.

There wasn't a day that went by that Naruto didn't find himself admiring it as it rested in his short blonde hair.

"Naruto. Don't interrupt." Sasuke warned.

His patience with Naruto was growing thin. Sometimes he wondered how he even made it this far, since he was definitely that blue-eyed idiot's superior. Then again, Naruto was full of surprises, maybe there was an actual ninja in that orange jumper somewhere.

Kakashi nodded before speaking again.

"Thank you Sasuke. Now, as I was saying…"

Just then, a group walked in on them, and Kakashi and the other three stared at the intruders.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?"

Hinata's blank eyes stared at Naruto from under her dark-blue bangs, but she said nothing in reply. Naruto stared back at her for a moment, then turned to his jounin teacher.

"What're they doing here?"

Kakashi raised his finger in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well…"

"Wait a minute, there's only two of you." Sakura interjected.

Kakashi sighed. What was the use?

A boy with two red stripes on his face stepped forward, eyes flashing under his messy black hair. They immediately knew him as Kiba.

"The other kid got sick. He can't come along for the ride."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but said nothing. Sakura turned back to Kakashi.

"But where exactly are we going?"

Kakashi paused, not wanting to be interrupted once more, but when he finally decided he had everyone's attention, he began again.

"Let's just say we're guarding something."

Naruto's yellow eyebrow arched.

"Guarding what sensei?"

Kakashi stared at them all with his one eye, straigtening his gloves and erecting his body. He relished in everyone's impatience, but it was only right they wait after so many interruptions. Finally, he smiled.

"Alright. I think you guys should know. We're protecting a man called Kazimoto."

Everyone gasped; their eyes widened. They all froze in their spots. All of them reacted in shock, except for Naruto of course.

"Kazimoto?" he asked, "Who's that?"

Sakura's teal eyes settled over to him.

"NARUTO! You can't be serious?"

Naruto looked at all the stunned faces, confused.

"I am serious! Who is he?"

Sasuke balled his fist and slammed it into the ground.

"Naruto, you clueless loser, Kazimoto is only one of the deadliest ninja assassins to ever walk the planet."

"He's killed jounin from every tribe, leaving barely any evidence to pin him." Sakura added.

Kakashi wagged a finger at Sasuke, "Watch your temper Sasuke."

Naruto's ice blue eyes became as big as saucers.

"Wait!" Naruto whispered in awe, "If this guy is such a big-shot then why does he need _US_ to protect him?"

All five children turned to Kakashi.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Kakashi questioned, his eyebrow melting into his silver hairline, "If you're a big time assassin, everyone is going to be after you."

Sakura paused.

"But Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't this be an A-mission?"

Kakashi kneaded his forehead with his hands.

"Once again, the man is a big-time assassin. Though everyone wants to kill him, no one is really stupid enough to mess with him."

Naruto scratched his head, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Then he raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi acknowledged with exasperation.

"If no one wants to really mess with him, then why does he need bodyguards?"

"Just incase any of them is as stupid as you Naruto." Kiba snarled.

Hinata shot him a nasty look, but quickly went back to her stoic state, hoping no one noticed her actions. She fingered with her tan coat, twisting the sleeves around her ring finger, and unwinding it to do it once more. The group continued to deliberate, discuss the task ahead, but Hinata-chan hadn't uttered a single word. She observed everything they did, especially Naruto, who had grown tired of their discussion and began to balance himself on his head.

Hinata smiled slightly, bowing her head so no one could see her.

"Oh Naruto-kun," she thought, "How do you always keep so hyper and positive?"

Kakashi interrupted her thoughts.

"Hinata. You haven't spoken this whole time. Is something wrong?"

She peeled her eyes from Naruto quickly to gaze over at Kakashi. His black eye stood steadfast on the girl, almost like seeing straight through her. Hinata quickly shook her head then cast her gaze to the floor again. Curse her shy demeanor.

"She's always like that." Kiba explained, then tried to usher them back to the mission at hand.

Naruto stared over at Hinata, his eyes squinty, and customary confused look on his face. She felt as if his cold blue eyes were burning a hole in her skin, and her skin felt like it was flaming from his very glance. She walked over to the door.

"I need air." She quickly whispered, and stepped out before anyone could protest.

She could faintly hear Sakura yelling at Naruto about scaring Hinata away. Only half of that was true…

Hinata sat down on the porch steps, letting the breeze cool down her heated skin. She wasn't concerned about the mission, not in the least bit. Her main concern lied in being in the same group with Naruto.

"Hinata?"

She slowly turned around to meet eyes with Naruto. She froze, and then quickly looked away. Naruto lifted out a hand, but let it drop to his side, instead taking a seat next to her.

"Sakura told me to come out and apologize for staring at you. It's just you were so quiet. What's your deal anyway?"

_What's your deal anyway? _

The words stung like he had actually reached out to hit her. How could she explain how lonely she felt, how desperately she wanted him.

Hinata looked up at him, but dared not meet his peering gaze.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just picking up a bug is all. Just needed some air."

Naruto stared blankly at her, then smiled broadly.

"I know just what'll get you feeling better in no time!"

Naruto dug deep into the pockets of his bright orange jumper, biting his bottom lip as he searched.

"AH HA!"

He smiled at her, pulling out a small carton and handing it to her. She stared at it, then smiled, removing it from his grasp.

"Ramen. How thoughtful."

Naruto smiled goofily, rubbing at the back of his head with his hand.

"Aw it was nothing. You're going to have to feel at your best if you want to work on this B-mission as a team."

Hinata smiled at him, and then squeezed the ramen carton to her stomach.

"I'll eat it later."

"Ahem."

The two turned to face the door. Kiba smiled mischievously back at them.

"I hate to break up this little love fest, but we've got work to do."

Hinata flushed slightly, her eyes cast to the ground. Naruto jumped to his feet.

"WHAT! You don't know what you're talking about! I was just trying to make her feel better! Why don't you come say that to my face?"

Kiba snorted then walked back inside, while a steamed Naruto dashed in after him.

Hinata rose to her feet still clinging the ramen carton.

_Oh Naruto._

Calmly, she walked inside after them.

_This, is going to be an interesting mission._

_**A/N: Um. First Naruto fanfic. I'd like to thank a friend (Moroi Tama no Kaosu) for helping me get the idea. So anyway, R&R and help me improve myself k? Because I DEF. Need to improve myself…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters involved in the show. But be honest, who DOES want to own Naruto? He's a pain! . _**

Hinata blushed as she picked herself from the floor; pulling off the covers she had tangled herself in.

Her blank stare scanned the room, then she placed the comforter back on the mattress: glad no one had seen her fall like that.

She had been having a dream, a nightmare really, before she found herself making heavy contact with the floorboards. It had scared her to the brink of screaming, nearly torn her apart inside.

She was stuck in a decision: choose between Naruto and the rest of the team. And though her heart told her to get the blonde, her analytical mind told her she should save the majority. Which should she listen to in a time like this? Save Naruto-kun from certain doom, or release the others from their personal prisons.

She shuddered just thinking about it, still not sure which course of action she would take. She certainly didn't want to be in that position.

She stumbled away from her bedding, still drowsy with sleep. The nasty taste of morning breath lingered fresh in her mouth and her eyes were still blurry. She wore black shorts that went just above her knees, a T-shirt to cover her chest. It seemed the most appropriate thing to wear for a hot summer night.

On her way to the bathroom, a small white box caught her eye, and she looked down at the object with curiosity. The box of ramen Naruto had given her rested next to her coat, her ninja band gleamed atop it.

She smiled, feeling her face flush red again as she remembered how Naruto had handed her the box. He was kind to care about her that way. She would cherish those noodles forever.

She finally made her way into the bathroom, splashing water on her face then brushing her teeth. She had a lot to get ready for. Today was the beginning of their Class-B mission with Team 7, and Hinata was excited to spend more time with Naruto-kun.

The dark-haired, female ninja cut off the water, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked blank, almost emotionless, short black bangs barely brushing the arch of her eyebrows. She looked somewhat sloppy in her rumpled white shirt and matted hair. Her eyes cast to the ground. How could Naruto-kun fall for someone like that?

She slumped back to her room and passed out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Why did she bother to go? If she went with Kakashi's team then she was sure to embarrass herself. Who knew what mess she would put them in? Or maybe she wouldn't do anything at all. Maybe she would become little more to them than another soul in the group. She was, after all, supposedly the shy and quiet one. The one everyone assumed useless.

She looked down at her knuckles, almost as if they were playing a movie before her eyes. An image of her came in slowly, but clear, punching into the sides of a wall. Her hands looked like a gnarled, bloody mess, but she continued punching. She had to prove herself. Had to prove she was toughed than she looked…

She tore her gaze from her hands and instead studied her room. It was simple, bland even. The girl seemed to have no personality at first glance. But you really had to look deeper. If she let you look that far that is.

Hinata sighed, sitting up slowly. She looked over at her blank walls and walked over to them, closing her eyes tight. The room was filled with a thick sense of power, almost disturbing as she was caught up in a state of focus. She built the chakra steadily, determination clearly readable on her features to anyone who dared watch her. Hinata's eyes snapped open and she moved one foot along the wall, taking a deep breath then lifting the other.

Slowly her body lifted from the ground, erecting horizontally along the wall. She had heard that Naruto had did this before their battle against Zabuza to build up strength, and she had tried it every day ever since.

She continued her slow stroll up the wall, breathing deeply with each step. She came to the corner where the ceiling met the wall and stepped her foot there too, now walking upside-down along the ceiling.

Her two dark strands of hair peaked down as she continued her walk along the ceiling, still moving at a dawdling pace. She was standing right above her jacket, and she reached down and yanked it upward, pulling it into her grasp.

She continued walking, trying to get to the other wall as she placed her jacket on. She was getting better at this.

_Pop!_

"Aahh!" Hinata screamed as she lost focus on the chakra and went sailing to the ground. She shouldn't have focused on putting on that jacket!

_Boom!_

Hinata gasped as she lifted her head from the cushions on her bed, her heart pounding wildly. She hadn't expected that to happen.

She lifted herself from her bed reluctantly, and threw off her jacket. She didn't have any more time to lollygag. She had to go meet the others.

She removed the jacket and pulled off the T-shirt, replacing it with a fresh black spaghetti strap chemise. She threw on her large tan jacket, and a pair of black Capri pants. She quickly made up her bed and then stuck her ramen box underneath for safekeeping.

She brushed her short hair until she was satisfied with its smooth texture then grabbed her ninja band. She had spent many a night reflecting over this thing. It meant more to her than she meant to herself. She placed it around her neck, slightly hidden in the oversized, light-brown jacket.

She placed on her black shoes, and then walked out the door without a bit of food. She suddenly didn't feel very hungry. She was much more excited to be heading out on the adventure of a lifetime with Naruto-kun. This could be her chance.

* * *

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms. He blinked in the morning's rays, and then swung his legs out of the bed, grinning widely. Today was the day of their first class-B mission. The day Naruto had long been waiting for.

He dashed over to the kitchen, opening up his cabinet.

Boxes of ramen were stacked one by one in steady rows, categorized by flavor. Naruto tapped his chin in thought, scanning over each carton. Then his smiled widened and he snickered.

"I think I'll have spicy chicken today!"

He yanked out the box and sat it on the table, then began to boil some water- his least favorite part of making ramen: waiting. He yawned once more, leaving the kitchen in search of something to keep him busy while he waited for his food.

He scratched his scraggly blonde hair, shocking blue eyes jumping with glee. He bit his lower lip and scanned the room as if checking to make sure everything was in order. Of course, the house was in great disarray, clothes thrown about and the bed unmade. Even ramen containers were scattered across the floor in various places.

"Maybe I should clean this place up." Naruto suggested to himself, and then shrugged, landing on the bed.

He didn't really mind.

By the time the water had come to a boil, Naruto had eventually decided to straighten up a bit. His restless personality caused him to be so impatient he had to give in.

Naruto's residence was coming along rather nicely, slowly looking tolerable as he placed each item in its rightful place. Finally, Naruto-kun heard a long, low-pitched whistle alert him to check the water. It was finally done.

He mixed the water with the ramen, a drooling look plastered on his face. He could smell all those delicious spices as the noodles softened in the water. His stomach grumbled. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten dinner last night.

He had given Hinata his last carton of beef ramen, one that he was saving just for last night. But she had really seemed so upset he couldn't help but give it to her. It was his fault she was like that, or so Sakura said. But he really couldn't figure out why. He hadn't really done anything but stare at her, but it was kind of hard not to.

It wasn't because she was ugly, on the contrary he thought Hinata was pretty at times, but she seemed so shy and quiet. He had seen Hinata express some emotions rather vividly: anger, embarrassment, sadness, but none of them were really enough for Naruto. Hinata-chan just seemed… odd.

Naruto twirled the noodles along his chopsticks, slurping down scoop after scoop. He enjoyed the spicy taste the noodles left in his mouth, at one point he even cried out for water, but to who was a mystery. Naruto did, after all, live by himself because he was orphaned.

The blonde ninja wiped the back of his hand along his mouth, hands rubbing across the whisker-like markings on his face. He burped, smiling slightly.

"That was great, believe it!" he laughed, jumping up from the table fully energized.

He was finally ready to go.

He removed his striped pajamas, slipping his body into his usual bright orange jumper. He didn't bother to brush his hair, but ran a hand through it instead, and then he slipped his band along his head so it rested like a crown.

_Heh, heh._

He smiled, his squinty-eyed expression making him look overly confident as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go!" he yelled out to no one in particular, dashing out the door.

Kakashi sighed, his one eye following the approaching figure of Naruto.

"Mr. Uzamaki. So glad you could finally join us."

Hinata stood in between Kakashi and Kiba, watching the blonde approach them. Her thoughts suddenly flashed back to that dream and she grimaced and shivered, trying to purge the nightmare from her thoughts.

Kakashi looked down at Hinata, not letting the girl know he had seen her reaction. A soft humming noise escaped his lips, but his gaze turned back to Naruto then over to a book by his side.

"Naruto, what took you so long?" complained Sakura and Sasuke snorted in agreement.

"Late as always eh loser?"

Kakashi groaned, hands inching towards the book. If he could just get away in it for only a little while…

Kiba's eyebrow arced as he watched Kakashi's hand progress towards his book. What was he doing?

Hinata cleared her throat and everyone paused, all eyes on her.

"Where—" She glanced up at Kakashi, "Where is Kazimoto?"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sound of her voice, and then narrowed again focusing out toward the distance. Everyone followed his gaze.

"Hello there!" called out a voice from beyond the trees.

Hinata squinted her eyes to get better focus on the man coming from the trees. No one she had recognized before. Slowly approaching them with the wide grin of a beggar was Kazimoto himself. Sakura inhaled sharply.

_**A/N: That's it for now. I'm going to be at my mom's for a week so I figured I'd update this before I go. I hope you all enjoyed it, no for the reviews. . (19 reviews for one chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS!)**_

_**

* * *

Anime/Manga lubber: You tell me… I have no idea how old they are. O.o**_

_**RawD: Ok, I'll keep that in mine. And plz keep reading! Thank you!**_

_**Saiyanprince1: Thank you.**_

_**Redfox: cowers Plz don't hurt me! BTW, that used to be my old screenname!**_

_**ShintaAzechi: I'll try to keep them good but quick at the same time. Promise.**_

_**Uzamaki-Girl: I'm glad you like the beginning. Writing style? LOL. I just write.**_

_**FlameOfFur: I love Hinata. It seemed like a good idea. And I dropped Shino b/c A) I couldn't remember his name, and B) it doesn't matter anyway. And I'd love to give pointers.. .**_

_**Kazal: I'm glad you like it. I'll continue.**_

_**Rook: The mission will come to make more sense later. Oh, and what's OOC? **_

_**DivineWind63: Your haircut looked the same. -.- **_

_**Sam: DIRT!**_

_**PsychoSybil: Ramen is the food of love Sybil. Remember that.**_

_**Justin: LOL. Thank you. .**_

_**Goldenflame911: I'm glad you liked it. I will try.**_

_**Jade: LOL. 8/10 huh? Not bad… I'll try and watch those details then…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.. Oh well.**_

He was tall, hair long and jet-black he looked the spitting image of Hinata. His eyes were blank green and stoic, his face looked completely comatose aside from the wide grin that spread across his features. He was pale, body looked feeble, almost in a way that made you question how this man was such a big time assassin. He looked… weak and incompetent. But Hinata knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving.

"Kazimoto." Kakashi acknowledge, voice dripping with disgust.

They could tell he wasn't very fond of the assassin, but who would be hearing all those rumors? He killed men of all forms; he wasn't very likable. But the tall Kazimoto seemed unfazed as he waved extravagantly at Kakashi.

"Good day Copy Ninja. Surely is a lovely day to travel no?"

His voice sounded oddly cheery but when he looked down at the children his eyes seemed to twitch and his tone completely changed.

"I had no idea I would be escorted by ones so young."

His morbid green eyes scanned each one over as he finally nodded and crossed his thin arms.

"Ok, so I think introductions are in order. And then we're out of here." His eyes rested on Naruto. "You first kid."

Naruto smiled, stepping forward from the group and fidgeting with his headband in excitement. He couldn't wait to start this mission. He had waited for this moment so long and now that it finally came up he thought he'd explode.

"The name's Uzimaki Naruto number one hyperactive ninja and future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Ninja. I'm totally going to be respected one day and I've been waiting for this moment with Team 7 forever and you bet you're going to be impressed with me before this is over. Believe it!"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba groaned but a slight giggle escaped Hinata's lips in response to Naruto's monologue. Kazimoto caught the sound and smiled over at her.

"Now you."

Everyone turned their gaze onto Hinata and she could feel her face creeping red as her gaze cast to the ground. She didn't like so many eyes being pressed onto her, especially not Naruto's.

"My name…" her voice trailed off as she felt the embarrassment swell within her, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I--" she stopped, fidgeting with her fingers and feeling as if she'd pass out with her words.

Kazimoto's jet-black eyebrow arched as his smile fell slack slightly.

"Hyuuga huh? Kakashi, you didn't tell me we'd be grace with the presence of a Hyuuga."

Kakashi sighed, not liking the fact that the man was calling him names so informally as if they were the best of friends. Kakashi wanted nothing to do with this man but he had already paid and they were entitled to protecting him now no matter what, even though he doubted this man would need much protection.

"I'm sorry Kazimoto," he muttered sadistically, "remind me to tell you about the Uchiha among us the next time we meet for a swig of sake okay?"

Kazi smiled suggestively at the sensei.

"Sure, no problem Kakashi. But you're paying my friend!"

The leader of Team seven sighed, still wishing he could engross himself into his book. This was an obvious waste of valuable reading time and the fact that he was nearby someone he was so disgusted with didn't help much either. He sure as hell wouldn't even consider breathing near this man let alone sharing an alcoholic drink with him.

Kazimoto looked over the group again.

"So we have the Uchiha with us as well? Well what luck. I heard about what happened to them. Pity it is but I didn't think any of them actually survived really. But look what we have here! I bet this is him huh?"

His jade gaze turned onto Sasuke and the corner of his lip turned up with curiosity.

"What's your name boy?"

Sasuke paused a moment, looking the man over with undisguised repulsion, examining him as if he expected the worse at any moment.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. That's all you need to know about me."

His harsh and bitter tone seemed to have no affect on the melodramatic Kazimoto as he nodded and turned to Sakura. His smile widened at the sight of her and his gaze shot up and down her entire figure before he finally spoke.

"Okay Cotton Candy. What about you?"

Sakura hid her annoyance very well, grateful he hadn't called her Forehead but she didn't think she appreciated the nickname Cotton Candy either. Especially not from a man with a reputation like this man's…

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

She didn't know what else he wanted her to say but even if she did, like Sasuke, she didn't think it so smart to give out any information he might use against them in the long run. She really didn't trust this guy and for good reason. He was considered an assassin, said to have the ability to kill you in such creative ways that they called him the Resourceful Ninja.

Stories floated around about how the man had covered a trunk with shuriken and tactlessly backed his victim up against the tree. Poor man had no idea he was backing up into his own doom. The ninja was pinned there for days before anyone found his rotting body.

Or the other tale they heard where the man was so covered in blood that they could barely tell whom the fatality was. To this day they still wonder but some have their theories.

So of course they had reason to be careful around this man; they could not trust him with any personal information and it was safer the less he knew about them. Of course Naruto hadn't thought of this but what did it matter? As long as he didn't do anything stupid no one would bother to want to kill him anyway.

Kazimoto nodded, shrugging off the short reply and turning to Kakashi.

"So," he said, shoving his hands into his black pants' pockets, "Did you tell the children where they are taking—"

"Wait a second."

Kazimoto paused, looking behind him and frowned.

"What?"

A spiky-haired ninja stepped forward, his eyes blazing with annoyance as he balled his fists. A little dog wagged its tail on his head as the ninja glared at Kazimoto. Kazi appeared indifferent.

"You forgot about me." He snarled, obviously not pleased. He was just as important as the others if not more. Who did this man think he was?

Kazimoto glared down at the boy coldly, almost as if he was prying straight into his soul. Then he smiled.

"Very well. Tell us your name and we can all move on."

"The name is Inuzuka Kiba and my dog's Akamaru."

Kiba balled his fist in annoyance as he glared up at Kazimoto.

"And I don't care who you think you are but you won't treat me like I don't exist!"

Naruto said nothing, simply watched beside Hinata as she contemplated trying to calm Kiba down. She reached out a delicate hand to him and rested it on his shoulder and Kiba looked back in awe, his whole demeanor calming slightly as he stared back at her.

"Not here Kiba." She whispered and he stepped back, the little dog nipped at his hair and growled.

Kiba nodded. They were right.

Kazimoto's frown vanished just as quickly as it appeared and suddenly his whole demeanor seemed to change.

"Okay so you expect _these _kids to protect me?"

Kakashi sighed.

"They're not kids and they're perfectly able to do anything they put their minds to. Don't doubt them Kazimoto."

The assassin nodded, his jet black-hair bobbing on his head as he adjusted the coal vest on his scrawny body. He looked completely unable to protect himself. The way his dark clothes seemed to hang off his lanky body only emphasized this observation. How were these rumors possible? How could a man that smiled so much and looked so thin be able to kill men of any rank so easily?

"So I guess I should tell you kids what we shall be doing then huh?"

No one spoke but Hinata caught a glimpse of Naruto shaking impatiently by her side. She smiled slightly beside herself knowing very well how excited he was. _Oh Naruto-kun._

Kazimoto took a seat beside Kakashi and crossed his arms, meanwhile the jounin pulled out his book thinking it was finally an appropriate time to read. _Come, Come Paradise _could only wait for so long and Kakashi surely didn't want to prolong its wait. Kazi's eyebrow arched with amusement then turned to face Team 7 and their new members.

"We will be entering other territory. I have business in just outside the Hidden Sand Village and I don't want any interruptions if you know what I mean. I have been asked to visit someone. A child--very much like you. There will be no further questions understand?"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose but everyone simply nodded, Naruto muttering something about not being kids anymore. But they all had the same thing on their mind. Could that person be Gaara? And if so, what business did Kazimoto have with him?

_**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Mostly just a quick filler to get intros out the way before the big separating scene. XD But yea, so thank you for reading and remember to R&R! Now for my favorite part. Reviews!**_

**_Uzamaki-Girl_****_: Thank you. XD Haha. I can already tell you're going to be a loyal reader. Thanks so much! _**

**_Dumbledork_****_: Mine too but I must admit I'm becoming a bit of a Saku/Sasu girl seeing as Sakura is my favorite female Naruto character. But Hinata takes a strong second as my overall favorite character._**

**_Jak Uzumaki 4 Eva_****_: Thank you and I hope so too. You never know with me. XD Plz read and review again!_**

_**All reviews appreciated. Arigatou!**_


End file.
